


News's Night

by ladymisteria



Series: Doctor's Nights [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: River decide di far visita al Dottore - ancora segnato dalla perdita dei Pond - e portargli una buona notizia che la riguarda.Ma lo sarà davvero?





	News's Night

 

Il Dottore quasi non si accorse dell’arrivo di River Song a bordo del TARDIS, tanto era immerso nei suoi pensieri.

«Ciao Dolcezza» disse la donna, avvicinandosi.

Il Dottore si riscosse.

«Oh. Ciao River. Scusa, stavo pensando a come migliorare un po’ l’arredamento. Credo che questi colori accesi non si addicano più così tanto a me...» ammise.

River passò distrattamente una mano sulla consolle.

«Stai viaggiando da solo» constatò, la voce incolore.

«Sto solo cercando la persona giusta. Ma… _E’ difficile._ Dubito riuscirò mai a trovare qualcuno che possa anche solo avvicinarsi a com’erano _loro_ » replicò il Dottore, sulla difensiva.

La donna annuì lentamente.

«Suppongo tu abbia ragione».

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle.

«Oh, beh. Non è importante, ora. Allora, dove le piacerebbe andare, professoressa?».

River scosse il capo, un debole sorriso sul viso.

«Sono venuta solo a portarti una buona notizia. Mi sono detta che forse ti avrebbe risollevato un po’ il morale...».

L’uomo la guardò, curioso.

«Una buona notizia?».

River annuì di nuovo, alzando gli occhi sul marito.

«Mi hanno proposto una spedizione archeologica. Sul pianeta Biblioteca. E’ un’occasione più unica che rara, ormai».

Il gelo si impossessò del Dottore.

Non era possibile, non poteva esserlo...

Era troppo presto!

Aveva appena Amy e Rory, non poteva perdere anche River...

Ora più che mai sapeva di aver bisogno della donna al suo fianco.

«È... È _straordinario_ » disse, sforzandosi di apparire convincente.

«Non ha l’aria di esserne molto felice…» replicò River, sospettosa.

Il Dottore sorrise nervosamente.

«Sai come la penso sugli archeologi. L’idea di un’intera spedizione mi lascia un po’ sgomento, tutto qui» mentì.

River rise, poi lo studiò, seria.

«Posso domandarti una cosa, Dottore?»

«Si tratta di uno spoiler, per te?» si informò lui, avvicinandosi.

La donna annuì lentamente.

«Potrebbe esserlo, sì»

Il Dottore sospirò.

«Proverò comunque a risponderti. Ma non posso assicurarti nulla» l'avvisò.

River prese fiato.

«Sarai al mio fianco, se dovessi aver bisogno di te?».

L’uomo si morse il labbro.

«Sempre» rispose lui.

Non era una bugia.  
_Non proprio._

Vide River rilassarsi.

«Meno male. Ammetto di essere un po’… _poco convinta_ di questa storia. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che mi sussurra di non accettare… Ma se so di poter contare sul tuo aiuto, non ho motivo di essere preoccupata» ammise.

Il Dottore si appoggiò alla consolle.

«Puoi sempre rifiutarti, se la cosa non ti convince appieno. Nessuno ti obbliga, in fondo. Sono sicuro che ci saranno altre occasioni, ugualmente imperdibili» tentò.

Sapeva di star rischiando molto.

Se River gli avesse dato ascolto, il suo passato – e di conseguenza anche il futuro della donna – sarebbe mutato drasticamente.

Probabilmente non si sarebbero mai incontrati.

Una riscrittura totale degli eventi.

Tutti i loro giorni sarebbero svaniti in un battito di ciglio.

Nessun ricordo.

River scosse il capo, ridendo.

«Ti piacerebbe se lo facessi, non è vero? Così non dovresti ammettere che sono un’archeologa a tutti gli effetti, ormai».

Il Dottore abbozzò un sorriso.

«Beccato» mentì.

La donna guardò l’ora.

«Beh, è meglio che vada. Come ti dicevo, ero venuta solo per darti la notizia».

Impostò rapidamente le coordinate del suo appartamento sul Manipolatore del Vortice.

«River, aspetta» la fermò il Dottore.

River si bloccò, fissandolo.

«Dimmi».

Per diversi istanti il Dottore fu tentato di dirle la verità.

Ma poi la ragione ebbe nuovamente il sopravvento.

Non poteva.

«Niente. Volevo solo dirti che sono davvero felice che tu abbia quest’opportunità. So quanto ci tieni».

River sorrise radiosa.

«Grazie Dolcezza» disse, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi, con un guizzo, svanì.

Rimasto solo, il Dottore si sedette lentamente sulla poltroncina, il viso tra le mani.  
 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Una piccola One Shot in onore della puntata “The Name of the Doctor”, che mi ha fatto piangere sin dalla prima volta che l’ho vista.  
> **  
>  Come sempre, le recensioni sono ben accette, qualsiasi sia la loro natura :)


End file.
